


Child Bride

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Bride To Be [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Underage, Hannibal is fucked up, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Omega Will Graham, Pedophilia, Plushophilia, Promiscuity, Pseudo-Incest, References to Knotting, References to Mpreg, References to Spanking, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Underage Will Graham, Will is fucked up, Winston is a plushie, contextually happy ending, hints at bestiality, incestuous overtones, naked omega clothed alpha, references to lactation, references to punishment, they are fucked up in complementary ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: When Hannibal Lecter first met his intended, his child bride had asked rather innocently "are you my new daddy?" and he hadn't wanted to disappoint.





	Child Bride

When Hannibal Lecter first met his intended, his child bride had asked rather innocently "are you my new daddy?" and he hadn't wanted to disappoint. 

The boy had been in the orphanage since his parents died when he was four, and now at the age of eight he was only a few years from puberty and no sign of any parents willing to take on a strange little boy. And so, the only recourse the orphanage had in cases such as this, was to instead list the child as available for marriage. 

He could go to a home with a suitable mate-to-be, who would then mate and marry him once he started his heats. For most omega children that happened around the age of twelve, so there had been the likelihood that he might still not be chosen until closer to that time. 

As a result, the orphanage had been very happy and incredibly receptive when Dr Hannibal Lecter contacted them having seen young Will Graham listed on their books. Of course, all the information had been there. How the boy had seen his parents murdered, how he was a little odd and ill-adjusted. He was quiet and didn't like to socialise with the other children, though at times could be coaxed into intelligent conversations with the adult staff. His classwork and test scores were exemplary, and whilst he had little interest in creative arts or music, he showed an aptitude for science and could frequently be found dissecting and mounting insects in one of the school science labs.

It was the boy's sharp intelligence that had drawn Hannibal, but he would admit to himself it no one else, he was also curious about the effect trauma had had on the boy. Given that he was younger than many who were selected for marriage rather than parentage, rigorous vetting was required before Will Graham could be rehomed with anyone. This was not something that phased Hannibal, who was careful and clever enough to cover the tracks of anything he didn't want people to discover. And the panel at the orphanage had been won over by his application. 

He stated, not wholly untruths, that he was a busy alpha and reputed doctor in need of a mate to manage his house and provide him with children in the future. He claimed to have spent many years searching but had not found anyone of interest in his social or professional circles and so had turned to arranged marriage routes. These too had left him wanting, until he had come across the profile of young Will Graham. He was intelligent and quiet, things Hannibal would prefer, but also, he argued, as a therapist, what better alpha could the boy want than someone trained to deal with trauma.

From there the rubber stamping had been a mere formality and contracts were drawn. He now was in possession of the sweet child, his future omega bride.

When Hannibal had arrived to collect the child and his small suitcase of meagre possessions, to be asked if he was the omega's new daddy, he had answered truthfully, "I can be."

Will settled in well in the large town house. Hannibal had selected the bedroom next to his own for the child, a space where he could play and study without getting underfoot. And whilst he slept there for now, Hannibal eagerly anticipated a time when they would share a bed. Of course, the right thing, the expected thing, would be to wait for the boy's first heat to take him. But Hannibal rarely did the right or expected. 

He let Will become accustomed to his own space and to being in the house, to knowing when to be seen and not heard, before considering changing their arrangement. 

Will seemed happy with the new living situation, clearly enjoying the house, the garden and the bugs he found there. But within a month, he clearly seemed happy with Hannibal also. 

Hannibal had resisted trying to rush things, wanting Will to come to him in the first instance. And whilst Will had initially questioned Hannibal's role in his life - and had been made to understand before leaving the orphanage that Hannibal was to be his future husband - the first time he climbed into Hannibal's lap when he sat reading in his study, Will had said "can I have some ice cream daddy?"

Hannibal had taken a shuddering breath and his knot had throbbed with want. He had, of course, given Will the ice cream and taken several deep breaths as he reminded himself to be patient and not to rush anything. 

Sitting in Hannibal's lap became a regular occurrence over that first month. Will always called him daddy, even at the few times when he innocently asked things like "when will we get married?" and "will we share a room when we are married?" The latter had caused Hannibal to draw a breath before replying gently that Will was always welcome in his bed. Will had giggled at that, but from then on, Hannibal noted, he would squirm a little when he sat in Hannibal's lap, until Hannibal started to harden beneath him. Though neither of them mentioned this. 

After a month Will asked if they could have a dog. 

At the time he was sat in Hannibal's lap, gently rocking against Hannibal's hard cock, his arms slipped around Hannibal's neck as he lay against his chest. Hannibal had to grit his teeth in order to not immediately answer that of course he could. Anything for his sweet boy. Instead he calmed and replied that dogs were a big responsibility and Will should start with a smaller, more manageable pet first. 

Will had sulked for the following two days, forgoing lap sitting and any signs of affection that Hannibal had become used to from the boy, until Hannibal was on the verge of giving in. 

He might have done in the end, had he not passed a toy store on his way from picking up his dry cleaning, and seen a large plush dog in the window. It was expensive, well made and about the size of a real medium sized dog. 

"Will," Hannibal had called to him once he got home, placing the stuffed dog in the foyer as he said good bye to the tutor-come-minder that had been with Will whilst he was at work. Will had, eventually and still sulking, come to him. The boy's eyes had grown wide at the plushie, but he tried to hide it, tried to still be mad at Hannibal.

"I thought, whilst I continue to consider your request, you might like this gift." Hannibal told him in his authoritarian tone. 

After warring with himself a moment, Will finally broke into a smile and ran to Hannibal, flinging his arms around Hannibal's waist and burying his face against Hannibal's stomach. 

"Thank you daddy!" Will's words were muffled as he nuzzled against Hannibal's crotch. 

Hannibal found himself trembling a little. He was starting to get hard when Will pulled away and ran to the dog, grabbing it around the neck and dragging it off towards the stairs. 

Will named the dog Winston and would sometimes take it into the garden with him, or have it sit at his feet whilst they had dinner. Over the next few weeks they were quite inseparable. So much so that the omega's scent was beginning to rub off on the stuffed animal. 

Hannibal had to admit, having more things around the house that smelt like his intended, was quite delicious. It made him look forward even more to Will's heats and the way his scent would then fill the house entirely. His cock stirred at the thought. 

More and more in the evenings Will wasn't to be found. He began to spend time in his room instead of at Hannibal's side as the alpha cooked for them. Whilst Hannibal felt a little slighted by this, he also was proud that his omega was being so studious, and certainly his grades had only improved all the more since coming to live with Hannibal. 

Despite this, Hannibal began to miss Will's presence, and decided they might have to set some rules and schedules. It wouldn't do for the boy to study all of the time to the expense of all other things. And of course, it was good for them as future mates, to spend time in each other's company where possible. 

This decided, Hannibal took dinner out of the oven, removed his apron and went up the stairs to talk with Will and bring him down for dinner. 

When he got to the top of the stairs, he could smell Will very sharply and clearly. So much so he had to wonder if his little mate would have his first heat at a more tender age than expected. His knot throbbed and cock thickened in his smart trousers, not quite enough to see the outline there. 

He took a steadying breath - useless considering Will filled the air - and continued to Will's door. 

It was closed. 

This was a surprise to him as Will had never closed the door before, that he was aware of. He could always pass by and see the little omega doing his homework, reading or playing. Even at night it was left ajar to let the light in from the landing. Hannibal had to consider that these times Will was up here as he cooked, the door was closed. 

He stopped outside it and raised his hand to knock, reasoning that it must be shut for some reason and it wouldn't benefit his cause to have Will in his bed, to be seen to be crossing boundaries the omega established. But he didn't knock. Caught by surprise instead by the noises coming from within. 

At first he wondered if the groaning suggested that Will was unwell, but then there was a breathy gasp that made Hannibal's balls ache. 

And then - 

"Oh Winston, such a good boy..." 

Hannibal swallowed, putting his ear to the door so he could hear more of what was transpiring inside. There was a slight creak and more gasps. His mind formed the perfect picture of Will rocking back and forth on his bed, perhaps rubbing himself against his beloved stuffed dog. 

Hannibal was instantly hard. He hesitated over what to do next.

He desperately wanted to see for himself what was happening, but wondered if he should wait or ask Will later. On the other hand, he wanted to slam the door open and see what his mate was doing. In the end he settled for knocking after all. 

"Will? Can I come in?" He asked gently at the door. 

He had expected to hear scrambling as Will tried to hide whatever it was he had been doing, but instead he received a breathy "Uhuh, yes daddy."

Hannibal opened the door slowly, trying not to seem too eager. 

On the bed Will was naked, straddling Winston who was on his back, plush legs akimbo. 

Hannibal groaned as his eyes went between the omega's slightly spread cheeks. He hadn't noticed the small knotting dildo he sometimes enjoyed, was missing from his drawer. But there it was, rather ingeniously tied with the belt from Will's robe, to the plushie so that, in effect, Will was riding Winston's cock. 

He calmed his breathing and licked his lips as Will continued to rock back and forth on the dildo, the knot half inside him. 

"This is very naughty, William. What's to be done about that?" 

Will whined and gave, what seemed to be, an involuntary thrust of his hips. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I know I was supposed to wait for you to knot me when we get married, but Winston made me do it," Will lamented as he continued to rock back and forth, though he drew up a little to let the knot fall free of him. 

Hannibal couldn't suppress the wanton growl that worked up from his throat as he watched the dildo move in and out of his boy. 

"Are you mad at me daddy? Winston said you wouldn't mind. Because it's not the same, he's not really my alpha. Even if sometimes we make believe he is, that he's you." Will's eyes were wide and imploring. 

Hannibal's heart thundered in his chest and it was all he could do not to mount the boy then and there. 

"Of course I'm not mad my little darling, I just wish you had told me." Hannibal replied. At the back of his mind he knew that this was a manipulation, that this child had him completely wrapped around his finger, but he shook off the idea. He wanted to believe that Will Graham was completely innocent and really believed he was being truthful in what he was saying. Because the thought of that made Hannibal's blood heat and his knot swell. 

"I promise I will from now on daddy." Will pleaded, even as he continued to rock on Winston, rubbing his little naked body over the expensive faux fur. "In future I will definitely tell you if Winston says naughty things again!"

Hannibal bit back and groan and nodded, "Good boy, that's exactly what you should do."

Will nodded and bit on his lower lip, closing his eyes in pleasure as he started to ride Winston a little harder. 

Hannibal lost himself to the view, not even realising he had begun to unbutton his fly until he had his cock in his hand and was pumping it in time to Will's thrusts.

"Can I come daddy? Please let me come. Winston says if you're my alpha then you have to tell me, not him. He's so mean." On the last few words Will's eyes opened and he looked at Hannibal again, pleading and desperate. 

Hannibal shuddered. 

"Do you want to come on his knot Will?" Hannibal asked, trying not to sound breathless as he stroked himself. 

Will bit his lip and looked around, clearly considering his response.

"I... I'd prefer to come on yours daddy, but I know you don't want me yet. Not until I'm a real omega and can give you pups." 

Hannibal immediately released his cock, knowing that even just one more stroke would have him cumming. 

"Sweet William, I've always wanted you my little mate. But as your alpha I must make sure you're really ready. Have you... Have you taken Winston's knot before or was this your first attempt?"

Will sat back. No, he languished back, stretching out his body and resting on his palms as he continued to grind on Winston. His little omega cock sprang up and slapped his stomach, leaving a wet splodge of thin pre-cum. 

"Yes daddy, a couple of times before. Are you mad?" This time there was no innocent look, no want for forgiveness, Will's look was sultry and challenging. Hannibal could do nothing but play along with his little omega's game.

"No darling, but if you take Winston's knot again with out asking my permission, then I will have to punish you. I will have to spank you." 

Will gasped, his cock twitching and another apparently involuntary thrust. 

It was hell, pure hell, not to touch himself, not to touch Will. But Hannibal was determined to see this through how Will was intending it. Wondering if evening after evening the boy had been up here doing this and waiting for his alpha to come to him. 

"You must always have you alpha's permission to take someone else's knot," Hannibal continued. The thought of sharing Will sprang to mind but was quickly dismissed as his hackles rose at the thought. 

"They didn't let the alphas share dorms with us, so I've only ever had betas put their weenies inside me, some of the teenage boys. It was nice but it felt like something was missing." Will confessed, eyes closing again as he ground on Winston, "is that okay daddy? It was before I came here, so is that okay?" 

Hannibal felt his instincts and emotions heating inside him. Part of him was excited and happy to hear that his omega could likely take his knot, but he was also enraged that another living creature had set hands on his intended, even if they were other children.

"It's fine Will," Hannibal forced out the words, "But from now on-"

"Yes daddy," Will interrupted, "I'll do anything you say. You're my alpha." Will looked up at him with big eyes, pushing all murderous thoughts from him and replacing them with something all the more delicious. "Do you want me to cum for you?" Will asked innocently as he slowed his grinding. 

"I..." Hannibal faltered for a moment, control threatening to slip. He cleared his throat and continued, "I think that Winston has enjoyed your company quite enough."

Before he could continue, Will's eyes went wide with delight and he squealed, "Is it your turn, daddy?" Will asked excitedly. "When I sit in your lap and your weeny gets all hard, I hope each time it's your turn. I love Winston, but I really love you daddy." He leaned forward and put his hands over the plush doggy ears before continuing in a stage whisper "I love you much more than Winston, daddy."

Hannibal's cock ached with neglect and want. 

He considered taking the boy to his room, as he'd always imagined having him. He'd always thought their first time together would be slow and loving, showing the omega he had nothing to fear. It might be a necessary counter to the way he knew he would take the omega when he was in heat - hard and rough, pining down his little body as he planted his seed over and over until Will was swollen with it. 

But now, here was his boy, his omega. Looking so sweet and innocent as he fucked himself on his stuffed dog with a dildo he had stolen from daddy's room. The bed was a small child's bed, not like his own luxurious king. And the covers featured cartoon dogs. His mind was filled with visions of sneaking in here in the night. Not having Will share a bed at all for now, but coming in here when it was dark and his boy was sleeping, sneaking in and fucking him awake. 

He ached. Oh how he ached. 

"Do you want to be daddy's good little boy?" Hannibal asked, taking a step forward. 

"Oh yes, yes daddy." Will replied enthusiastically. 

"Alright then," Hannibal strode forward, his pants slipping down his ass just a little. He stopped next to the bed and took hold of Will under the arms, lifting him off the dildo as he gasped and flung his arms around Hannibal's neck. 

The little mouth pressed against his own, small tongue seeking entry as Hannibal parted his lips and let Will kiss him. It was a sloppy and uncontrolled thing, and Hannibal half suspected that Will was playing at being more inexperienced than he really was. Hannibal was happy to indulge himself in the fantasy. 

He held Will tight with one arm, and pulled Winston from the bed with the other, before laying Will down on the rumpled covers. 

Will was grinning up at him, joyous. Thrilled. 

As much as Hannibal was himself. 

But as he moved to spread Will's legs and settle between them Will squirmed and moved. He turned and presented, ass in the air, still open from the dildo and a little slick though not as much as it would be once his heats came. 

"I want it like this daddy, is that okay?" Will looked over his shoulder with a faux concern that Hannibal would say no. 

"You want to present for your alpha, darling?" Hannibal growled. 

Will nodded enthusiastically, "Yes daddy. I know you can't really breed me yet, but will you pretend you can? I want to be your omega so much, you've been so kind to me and been such a good daddy. I want to be perfect and get pregnant right away once my heats start."

Hannibal took a deep breath, he was sweating copiously now in his shirt and slacks. Sweat patches appearing all over, filling the room with his alpha scent. Both their scents were mingling together and giving a hint of what was to come once they were able to mate and marry. 

Hannibal nodded and growled, settling behind Will and putting his hands on the narrow hips, roughly pulling Will back against him as the boy gasped. 

"Please alpha, mount me." Will begged in a small voice that made Hannibal all the harder. 

He sucked two fingers into his mouth and then promptly pushed them into Will's open hole. It was tight, all the tighter when Will groaned and clenched around him. He was open but a little dry, not producing much slick yet, so Hannibal withdrew his fingers enough to spit down on them and push them back in. He fucked them in and out for a minute before withdrawing, spitting in his palm and rubbing the moisture up and down his cock as he lined himself up. 

He gave no warning. Pushing just the tip in before gripping both Will's hip and then pushing forward. Will opened so beautifully around him, like he was always meant to take his cock. 

"I'm going to breed you my darling boy, you're so good for daddy," Hannibal growled the words and then moved over Will, crowding over his little body, pinning him to the bed as he began to slowly grind in and out of him. He desperately wanted to fuck into him with abandon, but he didn't want to hurt his beautiful bride. So he rocked back and forth, going deeper each time until his trousers were pressed against Will's ass and he was balls deep in the omega. They both groaned as he bottomed out. 

"Breed me, please..." Will whined. 

Hannibal shuddered and gave in. He let go of the little self control he had left and began to fuck into Will. He held him to the bed, crushing his small body, as he pounded into him, his knot pressing against Will's rim each time. Both his cock and knot were larger than the dildo and Hannibal knew he should likely be mindful of that, but instincts drove him and instincts didn't care. 

"Going to make you round with my seed, with my pups," Hannibal rasped against Will's ear, words that were met with eager whimpers. 

He circled his arms around the boy and pulled him to his chest, hips rabbiting forward until his knot was pressing against Will's little hole. Hannibal knew he wasn't going to last, his knot was already fully engorged and just the sensation of finally being inside his boy was almost enough to send him over the edge. He held Will tightly, pushing the boy down onto his knot as he thrust it up. 

Will screamed as he forced the knot inside him, unable to stop himself now if he wanted to. And he didn't want to, he wanted this. He had always wanted this, a little boy of his own to knot and breed. 

Will's scream turned quickly from one of pain to one of pleasure as he ass locked around Hannibal's knot. He clenched around the alpha and Hannibal felt a slight dampness against his arm as barely there, thin and useless cum spurted from the omega. Hannibal groaned, if Will was producing cum and slick then he was a year at most from his first heat and being bred properly. Not that Hannibal wouldn't make the most of the time between now and then to practice. 

With that thought Hannibal pushed deep inside Will, making the boy cry out again. His balls drew up and knot throbbed as he started to empty himself inside his omega. His body didn't know that Will was not yet old enough to be fertile, all it knew was that it had to breed the omega. He growled and mouthed against Will's tender neck as he cum over and over. For ten minutes he spilled inside Will until the boy was moaning and clutching at his distending belly. 

"Such a good boy, daddy's good boy," Hannibal muttered against him as he moved them to their sides, spooning behind Will as his cumming slowed and only came intermittently over the next twenty minutes. He had to curl himself a little to fit on the small bed, something that sent a little thrill through him and had him cumming again.

Will panted and whined through it, filled with almost more than his little body could take. His own hard little cock the clear sign that despite, or perhaps because of, the discomfort Will was incredibly aroused. As all good omegas should be whilst being bred. 

Hannibal let out a contended breath that ruffled Will's soft curls. His hair still smelled of the children's shampoo even though they both wreaked of their combined bodily fluids, and the gentle smell of it made Hannibal pulse inside Will again. 

He slipped a hand over Will's swollen stomach and sighed again, his knot starting to deflate a little, though it would still be quite some time before they were untied and his cum leaked from Will all over the child's bedspread. 

"In a year or two this seed will take and you'll swell even more with my pups. I'm going to keep you filled and bred," Hannibal murmured, already thinking of his child bride fat with a child of his own whilst another suckled at his teat. 

Will made a pleasant noise that indicated his desire for the same. He laced his small fingers between Hannibal's over his belly. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes before Will turned to look at Hannibal over his shoulder, eyes wide and expression innocent even as he ground himself against Hannibal's cock, causing his knot to start swelling once more. 

"Can I get a doggy daddy? A real Winston?" Will asked, his expression imploring. Will fluttered his lashes and smiled gently all the while his ass pushed back and clenched around Hannibal's cock.

"Yes darling, I think you can."


End file.
